Snuff
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Tempo não devia curar as tristezas? Então por quê, depois de dois anos, eles ainda estavam vivendo em Raiva? SasukeXHinata - prévia de Strani Amori


**Ola meus amores! Antes de ler essa fanfic eu adoraria que vocês lessem isso aqui!**

**"Snuff" é a prévia de "Strani Amori" que, para os que não sabem, será a continuação de "Amor Fugaz" (sem data de estréia prevista XP).**

**Eu me apaixonei perdidamente por Snuff, uma música do Slipknot, que definitivamente não parece uma música do Slipknot XD Não consigo parar de ouvi-la e não demorou nada para eu sentir essa necessidade enorme de escrever algo relacionado a ela. Nada parecia bom, até que eu comecei a pensar nos sentimentos que ela expressava e daí... Bom, nosso casal amado e complicado me veio imediatamente a cabeça.**

**Essa fic ficou bem diferente das outras, especialmente pelo rating (sorry, no hentais this time XD) e pelo contúdo bem dramático. De qualquer forma eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**Nessa fic (que acabou virando uma song) eu uso a letra da música (que tem a tradução la no fim) e falo dos Cinco Estágios do Luto, que também são explicado no fim.**

**Bom, acho que ja falei o bastante. Hora de ler!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Snuff<strong>

Dois anos não deviam fazer uma diferença? Não deviam fazer verdades mais fáceis de serem aceitas? Então porque, depois de dois anos, eles ainda estavam vivendo a Raiva?

A fase de Negação acabara tão rápido, que fora como se nunca tivesse nem ao menos existido.

Mas não a Raiva. A Raiva ainda durava e destruía e consumia.

A Raiva ainda mantinha, tanto Sasuke quanto Hinata, acordados á noite.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin__  
><em>_Come away with innocence,__  
><em>_And leave me with my sins_

Sasuke não achava que algum dia ia se acostumar com o frio que fazia durante a noite no deserto. No verão em Konoha os dias eram sufocantes e as noites também. Aqui em Suna os dias eram sufocantes e as noites congelantes. O contraste o irritava profundamente.

Na verdade tudo irritava. As pessoas, a areia, o sol, o calor, a lua, a vida.

Sasuke sentia-se sufocado ali. Preso por todos os lados.

E a imagem dela ainda era sua maior tortura. Fugira dela achando que assim seria mais fácil, mas nada sem ela realmente valia a pena.

Mas o que importava era que, no fim de tudo, Hinata ainda era a inocente. Ele já estava afogado em erros, más decisões e manchado por pecados. Mas ela não.

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

O vento frio parecia querer zombar dele, porque houvera um tempo em que alguém estava lá para protegê-lo do frio. Assim como o vento quente dos dias parecia querer prende-lo e matá-lo sufocado.

Nunca se sentira tão aprisionado em toda a sua vida. Nem nos anos que passara sob a guarda de Orochimaru.

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again...__  
><em>

Não tinha sido amor. Nem por um minuto. Entre ele e Hinata não houvera espaço, tempo, para amor. Não tinha sido amor.

Então por que ele tinha aquele gosto amargo na boca? Aquele gosto de arrependimento...

_So if you love me, let me go.__  
><em>_And run away before I know._

Ele tinha que agradecê-la. Um dia talvez até realmente fizesse isso. Mas ainda não, ainda a dor era demais.

Mas ele a agradeceria por tê-lo deixado ser covarde, por tê-lo deixado ir embora. Se Hinata tivesse lutado, se tivesse chorado... Ele nunca teria ido embora. Teria ficado, teria feito algo idiota, como dizer que a amava.

Mas por que tinha que se preocupar, se era mentira? Se ele não a amava?

_My heart is just too dark to care__  
><em>_I can't destroy what isn't there_

Não havia nenhum sentimento positivo dentro de si, por isso nunca tivera que se preocupar se amaria Hinata ou não. Não sabia mais como amar.

Se já decidira há tanto tempo que não ia mais se importar, que não ia mais pensar em ninguém, além de si mesmo, por que havia essa Raiva, essa dor, essa dúvida?

_Deliver me into my Fate__  
><em>_If I'm alone I cannot hate_

Suna era a isolação perfeita. Dias de viagem longe de Konoha. Lar de pessoas frias e distantes. Não havia camaradagem e brincadeiras ali. Eram todos soldados e armas. Nada mais. Para ele isso era perfeito.

Agora só queria solidão. Nada mais.

_I don't deserve to have you_

Ele nunca merecera Hinata. Nunca tinha feito nada de bom em sua vida. Não precisara de todas as vozes dizendo o óbvio, sabia que não tinha futuro com a herdeira porque ela era muito mais do que ele, merecia muito mais que ele.

_My smile was taken long ago__  
><em>_If I can change I hope I never know_

Era tão tentador fingir que nunca acontecera nada, e que ela tinha sido mais um caso, mas não conseguia fazer isso.

Ainda achava que Hinata merecia respeito, mesmo que não houvesse mais nada a ser oferecido, mesmo que fosse algo insignificante diante de tudo que ela lhe dera.

Quisera ser outra pessoa, por ela. Mas não pudera. No fim seria sempre um assassino, uma pessoa fria. Nunca poderia mudar, tinha certeza disso. Ou pelo menos esperava ter.

_I still press your letters to my lips__  
><em>_And cherish them in parts__  
><em>_Of me that savor every kiss_

Havia uma foto que ainda guardava, uma da primeira noite deles. Aparentemente Ino tirara a foto enquanto os dois dançavam. Na verdade devia ter sido no momento em que ele dissera para a morena decidir se queria sair com ele de la.

Ela tinha as mãos nos ombros dele, as mãos dele na cintura dela, testas coladas, olhares intensos, dava para ver a tensão sexual na foto. Tinha sido assim que tudo começara. Tão simples.

Hinata dera-lhe a foto um tempo depois, quando já estavam juntos. Brincando que, quando ele estivesse perdido em uma missão, sofrendo e cansado, podia olhar para foto e lembrar o que o esperava quando ele voltasse.

Hoje era apenas uma lembrança triste, mas da qual não conseguia se desfazer.

_I couldn't face a life without your light_

Fugir de Konoha podia parecer demais, mas Sasuke não poderia viver na mesma vila que ela e não tê-la. Era melhor partir. Era melhor ficar longe.

_But all of that was ripped apart__  
><em>_When you refused to fight_

Hinata não conseguia aceitar essa Raiva! Essa não era ela.

Por que? Por que não era fácil esquecer? Deixar pra la? Por que Naruto sumira tão rápido de sua vida e de sua mente e Sasuke ainda era uma ferida aberta?

Ela o odiava tanto que chegava a queimar. Queria gritar, atirar coisas, queria matá-lo por ter sumido daquela forma. Por ter desistido sem nem ao menos tentar.

_So save your breath, I will not hear.__  
><em>_I think I made it very clear._

Tinha feito a coisa certa ao não discutir com ele, ao deixá-lo simplesmente partir, porque se não tivesse sido naquela hora, certamente ele teria fugido em algum outro momento. E teria sido em algum momento no futuro quando ela estivesse ainda mais envolvida com ele. Quando a covardia do Uchiha fosse machucar ainda mais.

Então não, ela não queria ouvir desculpas, razões, sentimentos. Não queria mais ouvir os sussurros de pena das pessoas da vila que achavam que, no fim da contas, o problema devia ser ela, já que tinha sido abandonada duas vezes.

Já estava cansada de ser a compreensiva, a que sempre ouvia todos. No fim isso não trouxera nada de interessante para ela.

_You couldn't hate enough to love.__  
><em>_Is that supposed to be enough?_

Odiava não conseguir parar de pensar em tudo, mas por algum motivo a cena da despedida ficava passando e repassando em sua mente. As palavras frias, a decisão totalmente tirada de si. Quem ele pensava que era para fazer aquilo?

Sasuke se achava um vingador, um mártir tão perfeito, quando no fim das contas era apenas um covarde. Uma pessoa que se escondera a vida inteira atrás de uma vingança que todos sabiam que nunca o satisfaria.

Simplesmente não tinha amor ou raiva em si, Sasuke era um boneco controlado por quem prometesse alguma coisa melhor.

Ela o odiava por isso também.

_I only wish you weren't my friend.__  
><em>_Then I could hurt you in the end._

Mas mesmo odiando-o, agora, não conseguira dizer o que devia ter dito na hora. As poucas palavras que soltara nunca o machucariam como o descaso dele a machucara. Queria ter sido cruel, queria tê-lo cortado com suas frases, queria tê-lo feito sentir metade da dor que sentira, mas mesmo no fim fora "decente", fora "boazinha" e não dissera nada.

Como queria que ele sofresse da forma que ela sofria. Mas o Uchiha provavelmente já se esquecera completamente dela.

_I never claimed to be a saint...  
><em>_My own was banished long ago  
><em>_It took the death of Hope to let you go_

Não sabia porquê todos insistiam em vê-la como vítima. Como a idiota que acreditara no cafajeste e agora sofria por isso.

Não era esse o problema! Ela nunca fora a perfeita da dupla, nunca fora um anjo ou uma vítima. O que matava Hinata, e a fazia passar mal de tanto chorar era o fato de ele ter simplesmente informado que ia se mudar para Suna, como se tudo o que os dois tivessem vivido juntos não significasse nada. Como se ele sequer a respeitasse.

E como tinha doído, deixá-lo ir sem fazer nada. Mas se Sasuke queria ir embora, quem era ela para impedi-lo?

_So break yourself against my stones  
><em>_And spit your pity in my soul_

Então que tudo explodisse! Já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo. Da pena, dos olhares e dos cochichos. Queria que tudo fosse para o inferno em uma parada e que Sasuke fosse o destaque dela!

Já que era pra viver com Raiva, que fosse para viver o extremo dela.

_You never needed any help  
><em>_You sold me out to save yourself_

Fora tola de achar que podia fazer alguma coisa por Sasuke, que ele precisava dela para qualquer coisa. O Uchiha nunca precisou de nada da herdeira, apenas se iludira, achando que de alguma forma fizera diferença na vida dele.

No fim, ele se fora para se proteger, para não correr o risco de sentir nada por ela e a deixara para trás sozinha, para enfrentar todos os sorrisos maldosos e as fofocas cruéis.

_And I won't listen to your shame  
><em>_You ran away - you're all the same_

E se algum dia, qualquer um, ele resolvesse se explicar… Kami era capaz de Hinata matá-lo! Ela não queria ouvir mais nada que dissesse respeito a ele.

Sasuke recriminara Naruto tanto pelo que fizera e no fim fizera a mesma coisa: a deixara sem nem ao menos uma escolha. Não sabia qual dos dois odiava mais.

Não, na verdade sabia sim. Odiava Sasuke, porque embora nunca tivesse esperado que fosse durar para sempre, tinha esperado... Algo mais. Qualquer coisa diferente do que tinha sido.

_Angels lie to keep control...  
><em>_My love was punished long ago_

Ele mentira ao dizer que se importava, mas ela também mentira ao dizer que não acreditava de verdade em tudo o que o Uchiha dizia.

Sim, Sasuke tinha errado, mas Hinata tinha praticamente deixado-o livre para fazer o que quisesse, porque no fim por mais que ela negasse e dissesse que era impossível tinha se apaixonado por ele.

Hinata amava Sasuke, mas ele nunca a amara. Essa era a triste verdade.

_If you still care, don't ever let me know_

Kami, se ele ainda pensasse nela, que ninguem nunca lhe contasse.

_If you still care, don't ever let me know_

Ah, se ela ainda pensasse nele, era melhor nunca ficar sabendo…

Finalmente os dois tinham entrado na Barganha.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai está queridos! Me digam o que acharam, por favor!<strong>

**Eu vou por ai embaixo a tradução da música (versão minha). Snuff não tem uma tradução literal para o portguês, mas em inglês snuff é o que sobra quando a vela queima até o fim, sabe a cera e o pavio? É o fim de tudo, o que acho que faz sentido...**

**La vai...**

_Enterre todos os seus segredos em minha pele  
><em>_Saia como inocente  
><em>_E me deixe com meus pecados  
><em>_O ar a minha volta ainda parece uma jaula  
><em>_E amor é apenas uma camuflagem, para o que parece raiva de novo_

_Então se você me ama me deixe partir  
><em>_E fuja antes que eu perceba  
><em>_Meu coração é escuro demais para ligar  
><em>_Eu não posso destruir o que não está ali  
><em>_Me entregue ao meu Destino  
><em>_Se eu estou sozinho eu não posso odiar  
><em>_Eu não mereço te ter  
><em>_Meu sorriso foi tomado há um longo tempo  
><em>_Se eu posso mudar espero nunca saber_

_Eu ainda pressiono suas cartas contra os meus lábios  
><em>_E as estimo em partes de mim que saboreiam cada beijo  
><em>_Eu não pude enfrentar uma vida sem sua luz  
><em>_Mas tudo isso foi destruído  
><em>

_Quando você se recusou a lutar  
><em>

_Então poupe seu fôlego eu não vou ouvir  
><em>_Eu acho que fiz isso muito claro  
><em>_Você não pôde odiar o bastante para amar  
><em>_Isso deveria ser o bastante?  
><em>_Eu só queria que você não fosse meu amigo  
><em>_Então eu poderia te machucar no fim  
><em>_Eu nunca aleguei ser um Santo  
><em>_O meu próprio se foi há muito tempo  
><em>_Enfrentou a morte da Esperança para deixar você ir_

_Então quebre-se contra minhas pedras  
><em>_E cuspa sua pena em minha alma  
><em>_Você nunca precisou de ajuda alguma  
><em>_Você me vendeu para salvar a si mesmo  
><em>_E eu não vou ouvir sua vergonha  
><em>_Você fugiu, vocês são todos iguais  
><em>_Anjos mentem para manter o controle  
><em>_Meu amor foi punido há muito tempo  
><em>_Se você ainda se importa, não me deixe saber nunca_

_Se você ainda se importa, não me deixe saber nunca_

**Lindoooooooo, vocês não acham?**

**Agora vamos a explicação dos cinco estágios do luto... Essa é uma teoria que uma americana escreveu, depois de uma pesquisa com pacientes de doenças terminais, que estavam simplesmente esperando para morrer nos hospitais. Ela chegou a conclusão que pessoas com cosciência da morte passam por esses estágios, nessa ordem.**

**_Cinco estágios do Luto:_**

_1- Negação  
><em>_2- Raiva  
><em>_3- Barganha  
><em>_4- Depressão  
><em>_5- Aceitação_

**Caraca, essa fanfic foi quase uma palestra... hahaha Enfim, espero que vocês curtam!**

**Reviews, onegai!**

**xoxo**


End file.
